


Post Script

by BellaP



Series: It's all about genetics [5]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU 3rd Season, Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre Mark of Athena, Pre Season/Series 03, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP/pseuds/BellaP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha Pack is in the town, but this battle Derek will have to fight alone, because Stiles has his own war to fight. One against the Mother Earth. So this is not a goodbye, is only a farewell. At least Stiles hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously that Teen Wolf doesn't belong to me. If it did, Derek and Stiles would be a thing a long time ago.  
> Also, English isn't my first language. So sorry for the grammatical mistakes.

It was at the night before the boy's seventeen birthday that Derek found Stiles packing a duffel bag in the dimly lit room.

“I thought that that said camp you talked about only started next week.”

It was an improvement of how much Stiles was used to Derek sudden appearance in his room that he didn't even jump at the werewolf's voice. Stiles stopped in the middle of putting what seemed to be a short knife inside the bag and turned with a sigh to face Derek. The man didn't like the expression on the teenager's face when he looked at him.

“Stiles?”

“Promise me something, Derek?” He asked and kept quiet after that, waiting for Derek's answer.

“Yes.”

“You will take care of my dad, okay? Don't let him eat too much fast food and things like that...”

“Stiles...” Derek wasn't liking the route which that conversation was taking. Something in Stiles' voice was saying that this was a farewell, almost a goodbye, that Stiles was going to that camp to probably never come back. “What is going on?” He took a step further into the room and Stiles sighed.

“Chiron sent a War Cry.” In the last months Stiles told Derek a little bit more about his life at the Camp Half-Blood, about his siblings, the gods, the things he learned in the years he spent in the camp, but Derek could detect the missing parts hiding between the lines in some stories. Like Stiles was telling him things with a PG-13 edition. “It's a calling for all the demigods to go to the camp because we are about to go to war.”

Derek didn't like to hear this one bit. What does he mean by war? Like the Afghanistan war? Something like that? That would be impossible. Stiles was too young to go into the army and in the boy's case a war, a battle, or any kind of fight always involve something supernatural.

“The demigods aren't obligated to answer the Cry.” So don't, was Derek's thought. “But the last time a War Cry was sent, Kronos was coming back from the death and one step closer to bring down the Olympus.” Come again?

“Kronos? The Titan? The one who was killed by Zeus?”

“Do you know another one in the Greek mythology? And he wasn't exactly killed, only temporarily dismembered by Zeus.”

“Stiles.” Derek admonished him.

“You must remember, after all you were living in New York at the time when the war exploded.” Derek didn't remember a gods and demigods against titans' war. He remembered a storm approaching New York at the time, to have fallen asleep in his car in the middle of the morning rush and wake up hours later in the same place without any remembrance of what happened. The other people around him didn't seem to notice that something very wrong just happened and so Derek pushed this weird occurrence to the back of his mind. At the time he was more worried to hurry to Beacon Hills because his sister wasn't answering any of his calls.

“I knew something weird was happening, but it was at the same time Laura disappeared, so...” Silence followed his answer.

“Now it's not the titans, but something worse.”

“How bad?”

“Very bad. The kind of it can be the end of the human race and the gods bad.” Derek's heart skipped a beat. And here he was thinking that the alpha pack that just arrived in the city and wasn't making any move, putting all the Hale pack on high alert, was bad.

“And you have to go.” Stiles sighed, having heard the pleading tone hiding in Derek's voice. They had got so far in their relationship. Not the kind of steamy sex and mind blowing kiss far, but the kind of heart to heart conversations and small reassuring touches and big smiles far.

“I _need_ to go. They need me.” More silence.

“I _need_ you too.” Derek said minutes later in a broken voice and Stiles let go of his bag and with two steps crossed the space between them, circled Derek's neck with his arm and pulled the werewolf's bigger body against his.

“You gonna be okay, trust me.” He whispered against the warm skin of Derek's neck while the man circled Stiles' waist and pressed him closer to his body. The wolf didn't like the idea of his mate going to a dangerous place, putting himself in the harm's way. But Stiles was destined to bigger things. He was a demigod, a guardian of this world. The one who protects the society and help it evolve. Even if Derek wanted to hold him in his hands and keep Stiles safe, he couldn't. He knew that something big was coming for both of them and they will have to face it apart. Fight their own battle far away from each other and without the other support.

They pulled apart and Derek gave Stiles a smile that made the boy's heart jump. It wasn't the first time the wolf smiled to him, but the same was so rare that Stiles was glad that his farewell gift was it.

A horn sounded outside the house, breaking the night's silence, and Stiles grabbed his duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder.

“Here.” He said, taking out the leather necklace with four beads, one for each previous year he spent at the camp, and gave it to Derek. “I'll be back to get it from you.”

“You better.” Derek answered, putting the necklace in his jacket's pocket. “And Stiles!” He called when the boy was already at the bedroom's door. “Don't do anything stupid.” The teenager smiled and said before he left:

“Who? Me?”

Leaving Derek's last memory of Stiles that smile and a pray for the gods to take care of his mate.

 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small messages were keeping Derek sane. This and the promise they made.

Derek missed Stiles, horribly.

He missed him when the Alpha Pack finally came out of the closet, no pun intended, and put the cards on the table. They weren't in Beacon Hills to cause war. Actually they went there to verify the new alpha, Derek Hale, and warn them about the oncoming war against the hunters whose leader was a crazy Gerard Argent. The news made everyone groan and ask themselves why the man didn't die. After all, he spilled his guts after the bite, literally. Until Dr. Deaton said that something very wrong was happening on the other side. Apparently the death was refusing to stay dead. And he said that giving a look to Peter and another to Derek.

Derek missed Stiles because he lost the boy who was his planner and his most loyal fighter. The Hale pack was having problems with trust. No wonder. Erica and Boyd came back only because the Alpha Pack brought them back by their hair. Literally in Erica's case, not so literally on Boyd's. Scott was still stubborn like a mule, even worse now that he broke up with Allison and for some reason his best friend had to go to a stupid camp and left him behind alone to deal with all these problems. Derek wanted the break something, preferably Scott, when he heard the boy moaning those complains. Stiles was out there risking his life trying to keep the world as they know it and all that McCall was able to do was care for himself only. It was in these moments that Peter would roll his eyes and make an expression that clearly said: “I'm regretting very much to have bitten him”.

Derek missed Stiles until one day, after the third week since the boy's departure, in the middle of the night, a small rainbow appeared out of nowhere in front of Derek and an used napkin from a fast-food restaurant that he never heard about came through the rainbow. It was the most weird thing the werewolf saw in his life until he recognized the handwriting in the wrinkled paper.

_Hey there. In case you are wondering, what you just saw was an Iris' message. Usually we use this as a supernatural phone call, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. So I'm writing to say that I'm alive and well, I'm inside of a big ship crossing the Atlantic now to Greece. Gaia is planning to attack the original Olympus. So, cross your fingers and wish me luck._

_PS: I appreciate you._

After that Derek lived everyday to prepare himself for the war between werewolves and hunters and to wait for another message from Stiles. On the sixth week since Stiles' departure, after an ambush in the warehouse’s district, the pack was back in the old Hale house and Derek was busy hiding in his burned old room, asking himself what went wrong. Isaac almost died that night, Peter was worse than ever pointing all his mistakes and the other alphas were looking at him with disappointment in their eyes. And then a rainbow appeared in the air and spilled a tourist guide with a message in the margin.

_In Athens. Did you know that I have siblings from the roman side? Yeah, apparently there are two kinds of half-bloods: the ones born from the god's Greek personality and the ones born from the god's roman personality. They are kind of annoying. Thinking that they are a big thing just because Rome was a big empire once. Yeah, like zillion years ago. Gotta go._

_PS: I care about you._

One of the alphas died in battle that night and a surprise almost caused Derek a heart attack: Chris Argent came to them offering an alliance. Scott beamed when he saw he was going to fight side by side with Allison. Erica and Boyd growled when they saw the girl. Allison sent on Derek's way a nasty glare but didn't say anything. And for a while everybody look at each other without knowing what to do or what to say.

“Where is Stiles?” Curiously the question came from Chris' mouth.

“Stiles is at the summer camp.” Scott answered.

“Summer camp? There is a war going on and he went to a summer camp? Why?” Chris said in an incredulous tone. He knew the Sheriff's son well enough to know that Stiles would never go away in the middle of a fight and leave his friends to fend for themselves. He was stupidly loyal like that.

“I've been asking myself the same thing the last eight weeks.” Peter answered, throwing a glance in Derek's direction. The man knew something big was going on and he wasn't even talking about the dysfunctional relationship between his nephew and the other boy. He knew Stiles wouldn't leave them like that, not without a good explanation. As he also knew that with a battle going on, Derek would want to keep his mate under his radar for protection.

“What are your plans about Gerard?” Derek interrupted before questions started to rain over him about Stiles.

That night, after some deals be sealed, he received another message. This time it was written in a postcard.

_Cassidy almost died today. Joshua almost went crazy when he saw her on the battle field bleeding because of a stomach wound. I never saw him shoot so many arrows in one time. And in case you are wondering, I've got some scratches and bruises, but I'm okay. It won't be easy, Derek. I'm feeling it. It wasn't like with the titans. This giants created by Gaia can only be defeated if the gods and demigods fight together. But some of the gods are too proud to ask for help. My mother is trying to put some sense in their minds and until now only Aphrodite (yeah, I know, it was shocking for me too) and Poseidon are in the camp preparing for the war. I would ask how are the things there, but is not like you can answer back._

_You know, sometimes I dream about you. I dream that the world is in peace, finally, and I'm with you and the pack on the front porch of the Hale's house. The funny thing is that the house is not burned down anymore. It's big, white and cozy, it's a home. And I don't know if it's just a dream or a premonition. I do hope that is the second._

_PS: I adore you_.

Derek keeps the messages in a wood box he bought in the city. Keep them always close to him and in a hiding place. Because it was them that give him strength to keep fighting. To keep strong and steady. Them and the leather necklace with four beads which Stiles said he would return to get it back.

Seventeen weeks passed since Stiles' departure. The hunters were closing in on the wolves. Gerard was promoting a carnage while feeding the Council with lies and plotting their demise. Chris was trying to fight back recruiting hunters who agreed that the old Argent was mad while the alphas were trying to bring fellows werewolves to the battle. A battle that was becoming harder and harder to hide from the humans. Also, parallel to all this, Derek was keeping a close watch to the international news about earthquakes, storms, sea quake and other things happening in the Mediterranean, especially in Greece, and he knew it was the war against Gaia that was making such a mess.

For six weeks he didn't receive any news from Stiles, what made the wolf restless and Derek almost lose his focus in some fights. Chris was saying that Gerard was planning the grand finale for a couple of days and that they should be prepared. Packs around the country answered the Alpha's call and hunters came to aid Chris. The Council was starting to doubt Gerard's true intentions and they were one step closer to win or lose.

On the night before the final battle, Derek got another message from Stiles. One written in an old piece of parchment.

_Tomorrow is the day. I feel it in my bones. My mother finally put some sense in the other gods' head. Every god will be leading a squad with their children in it (except for Poseidon, Zeus and Hades, they will take other gods' children with them too). My mother talked to me earlier, she said she was very proud. I felt weird. Felt warm. I never had this kind of relationship with Athena. In my mind, Bianca Stilinski is and always will be my beloved mother. But this night I felt pleased to know she was proud of me._

_I wished to say that everything will be all right, that soon I'll be back home, but I'm Athena's son, be logical and a thinker are my qualities. The emotional part is the Stilinski's genes. I may survive tomorrow. I may not. But I'll try, I'll try with all my might to come back. And you know me, when I put something in my head I won't rest until I get it, right? So this letter is not a goodbye. It's just a reminder that you won't get ride of me so easily, okay?_

_PS: I like you._

Gerard's death wasn't pretty. It was bloody, messy and when Chris shot the last bullet in his head, Derek could swear he saw a big black shadow loom over the man and sweep his soul away. The earth seemed to tremble when Gerard's dead body met the ground and others hunters following him would keep fighting if the Council hadn't stepped in (finally getting out of their pedestal) and started to make amends and clean the mess. So, with his war finally over, Derek didn't have anything else to busy his mind and take it away from the fact that the news coming from the Mediterranean weren't good. Also he didn't get any other message from Stiles since the last one five weeks ago.

“If you are here looking for news, I'm just in the dark as you.” Was the first thing that came out of the Sheriff's mouth when the man opened the door and saw Derek Hale on his door step. He wasn't stupid, he knew what kind of relationship Stiles was having with the man, even if the boy believed he was being very stealth. “But if you want to worry together.” He took a step back in a silent invitation and Derek got in the house, seeing that the TV was on in the living room in an international new's channel.

So worry, visit the Sheriff for news and re-read the letters were anything Derek was able to do until Peter came to him and put him out of his misery.

“You know” It was a statement of how deep Derek was when he didn't even hear his uncle's approach. “maybe you should follow the boy's suggestion.”

“What?” Peter pointed to the last lines on the letter he was reading over Derek's shoulder. The younger man knew he should be pissed with this invasion of his privacy, but he was too tired to start an argument right now.

“Make his dream come true.” Was the only thing that Peter said before he turned and left Derek alone with his thoughts. Hale read the letter again and finally understood his uncle's enigmatic words.

Two days later a constructor was contacted and the plans for the Hale's house renovation started.

Three weeks later the news was that the weird natural phenomenon that was over the Mediterranean finally ended. Derek and John looked at the same time to the front door, like hoping that the same would open in that moment to let pass a smiling Stiles. But after four minutes of tense silence, it didn't happen. Nothing happened for weeks. The summer break was over for months, the school started and questions were being made. Where was Stiles? Scott was calling the Sheriff daily and only stopped when Derek ordered him to. Since this day, everyone in the pack knew that the alpha was hiding something. Knew that he knew the truth. But didn't ask anything in fear of having their throats ripped out. Stiles was a delicate subject inside the Hale pack.

The Hale's house rebuilding kept going. The idea was to make the place the same as it was before but with more scape routes and a very high tech security system. Derek let the pack paint the rooms as a way to bring them together, to form a tighter bond. Lydia did the most inside decoration and Peter had a moment of speechless surprise when the young girl bought furniture that were suspiciously like the ones burned years ago.

They celebrated Christmas in the new Hale's house and on New Year, Isaac, Boyd and Jackson lighted some fireworks while they sang traditional songs and made their wishes at midnight.

“What is your wish?” Allison asked, sitting beside Derek in the backyard. She came to peace with what happened to her mother, understood that Derek had to do what he had to do. As also understood that it was most Gerard's fault and her own mother's. Gerard poisoned their family and Victoria was too proud. She preferred to die than live as a werewolf. She despised them so much that she only brought her own destruction. Her father had said once that at one time he wasn't able to recognize anymore the woman for whom he fell in love with and married.

“You know what my wish is.”

“Derek... Where is Stiles?” He was asking himself the same question everyday. The news from Greece said that everything was back to normal. So why Stiles didn't come back home? He wasn't dead. Derek would be the first to know. He would feel his mate dying wouldn't he? Besides, somebody would be kind enough to inform them if Stiles had died in battle.

“Safe... I hope.” He answered at the same time another firework exploded above the house.

Spring break came and went without news and Derek knew that the only thing keeping the Sheriff sane was the absence of any message saying that Stiles was dead.

“I pray for his mother, his biological mother, for any sign. But not even her is answering me.” John confessed one morning on the breakfast table. Keep company to the Sheriff became part of Derek's routine.

“He is fine.”

“Do you think that?”

“I believe that.”

But it was at the night before Stiles' eighteen birthday that he finally got his answer. A rainbow appeared in Derek's knew room, waking the werewolf immediately, and a single piece of paper came through the light with only one phrase written in it:

 _PS: I love you_.

And then he heard. The steady heart beat, the light steps, a _thud_ coming from the other side of his door and the same opening a second later, letting the hall light enter the room for a minute while a figure passed by the threshold, closing the door right after. The scent that hit Derek's nose was of blood and tiredness. But under it there was the metal, the books, the ozone. The smell of home, the smell of...

“Stiles...” Derek whispered while he felt the mattress dip under the new weight and the visitor's body crawl over him, partly lit by the crescent moon light pouring in the room through the windows.

“Look.” Stiles' rough voice reached Derek's ears while the boy's head turned a little in the bedside table's direction where a digital clock was showing that it was 11:59 pm and 50 seconds. “Ten, nine, eight...” He started the countdown.

“Seven, six, five...” Derek keep going, almost breathless to see Stiles so close to him, with his face inches from Derek's face. One breath apart from the kiss the werewolf was waiting to give to his mate for a year.

“Four, three, two, one.” The clock struck midnight. “Eighteen years. I waited, as promised. So, where is my gift?” Derek smiled. So big and so bright that Stiles almost saw a mama unicorn giving birth to a baby unicorn at that moment.

“Happy birthday Stiles.” Stiles smiled back and closed his fists on Derek's shirt, pulling the wolf against his body.

“Shut up and kiss me Sourwolf.”

And Derek obeyed, laughing all the way to Stiles' lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. I'm shocked. Anyway, thanks for everyone who read this series and forgive me for my grammatical errors. Because, you know, English isn't my first language and sometimes my fingers can't match my brain speed and I lose myself in the middle of everything. But thanks again.


End file.
